


Пять раз когда и один когда

by WTF Fantastic Beasts 2021 (WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Other, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202021
Summary: ЫЫЫЫ!! Как люди пишут рейтинговые драбблы?!"Они упали и потрахались", а потом добавляешь слов до нужного минимума.
Relationships: Abernathy/Seraphina Picquery, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Torquil Travers, Gilbert Bingley/Jacob Kowalski, Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander, Original Percival Graves/hands
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Пять раз когда и один когда

*******

Они упали и потрахались.

— А знаете, Абернети... Ваша старательность имеет свои плюсы не только в работе. Нет, в работе тоже, конечно, но... Как насчет сверхурочных?

И Серафина улеглась на стол.

*******

Они упали и потрахались. 

— Но это не значит, что вы получите свой кредит, мистер Ковальски! У меня, видите ли, тоже есть принципы! — предупредил мистер Бингли.

(Жаль, что после, а не до.)

*******

Они упали и потрахались.

— Ну теперь-то ты снимешь с меня наручники? — лениво протянул Дамблдор.

Но Треверс уже безмятежно спал, даже не потрудившись слезть и застегнуть штаны. Хороши же они будут, если сюда ввалится Макгонагалл!

*******

Они упали и потрахались.

— Знаешь, если так пойдет и дальше, я начну изменять вам с цепью, — пробормотал мистер Грейвз своей левой руке, косясь на правую. 

*******

Они упали и потрахались. 

— Оригинальный способ отметить сто лет нашего знакомства... Нет, конечно, лучше поздно, чем никогда, и все же... — Геллерт огляделся. — Обязательно было это делать на вокзале Кинг-Кросс? 

— А что? В чем-то даже удобно. 

— В том смысле, что белое не заметно на белом?

— В том смысле, что мне надо в туалет. Старость не в радость...

— И я с тобой! Нет, мне не надо, просто... Подержу...

*******

— «Они упали и потрахались»...

— Что это ты там такое пишешь?!

— План поимки Гриндельвальда. Смотри, ты печешь булочки, я создаю афродизиак, и потом мы одно добавляем в другое... Надо бы, кстати, поэкспериментировать с дозой...

— Но кто они? Кто они-то?!

— Пока не думай об этом, Якоб. Булочки. Сосредоточься на булочках! Первым делом — булочки!


End file.
